


Oh, Women of Rohan!

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Haleth Was Really A Girl The Whole Time, Like How Eowyn Disguised Herself, M/M, Post-War of the Ring, Reunions, Sort Of, The Rohan Ladies Are Brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Aragorn is reunited with Haleth, the young Rohirrim boy from Helm’s Deep, a good while after the war has ended.The child has grown into a strong young warrior, but the new King of Gondor feels a bit naive for not recognizing that this son of Háma is actually a daughter.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Oh, Women of Rohan!

The gentle Prince of Ithilien and his lethal princess visited the city of Minas Tirith quite often.

It was a common enough occurrence that often, Aragorn had instructed the tower maids to keep a room at the ready just incase their relations from the North decided to come down from their gardens for a few days.

Of course, the King couldn’t blame the young couple.

Faramir missed his brother terribly when he was away. He had confessed as much to both Boromir and to him, and the Lady Eowyn was always pleased to find an excuse to ride to the White City to challenge her new in law to a sparring session.

Aragorn had watched these fights between Boromir and the White Lady, and it amused him greatly to see his husband pinned to the ground by a tiny thing such as Eowyn.

Many men had made the mistake of underestimating her before Boromir, and he learned quickly that she was quite a skilled opponent.

“She’s a thing of beauty, your wife.” He would say to Faramir after standing from the ground in the courtyard of the Citadel, dusting himself off and picking up his sparring sword and shield. “Lovely and strong. That’s the best sort of woman. Or so I’ve been told, anyway.”

Faramir laughed at the jest but agreed to the rest of Boromir’s assessment. “I’m quite a fortunate man.” He hummed with pride.

The mock battles seemed to bring smiles to everyone’s faces. 

However, as the party of the Prince and Princess approached the Citadel to begin the latest of their many visits, Boromir had no expectations of another challenge from his sister by law.

Eowyn was heavy with child now, and though she did enjoy a good fight, her duty now was to the babe in her belly. She would not risk harming it for anything.

“Welcome, my brother.” Aragorn greeted Faramir first before Boromir could grab him up in a tight hug.

They both gently kissed Eowyn’s hand then, as was the custom in Gondor.

“You look rather relieved to see me so round of middle, brother dear.” The White Lady smirked mischievously at the King’s consort. “Don’t worry. I may not be in any condition to play with you now but Haleth can fight in my place when the time comes.”

Boromir looked worriedly to the very tall, very heavily muscled woman that Eowyn sent another one of her sly smiles to.

Aragorn looked to her as well. 

He knew this woman, of course. He had seen her many a time. She was the captain of Faramir’s Guard, after all, and never far from the side of master and mistress.

This was the first time, however, that he had ever heard her called by name.

Haleth? Aragorn was certain that he’d heard that particular, and very rare, title somewhere before.

“Your Captain is most impressive.” He congratulated Eowyn as she gleefully watched Haleth overpower Boromir in the courtyard later that same evening. “What was her name again?”

“Haleth.” Eowyn enlightened him. “And she should be impressive. I had a hand in her training...Ofcourse, her father was also the Captain of the Guard for my uncle. That might have helped her a bit as well.”

Aragorn’s memory offered its most thorough services up to him finally and he could recall who the Captain of Théoden King’s Guard had been when he’d gone with Gandalf into Rohan just before Helm’s Deep.

Now the King of Gondor realized how terribly he had been fooled.

“I’ve...”

“You’ve met her before.” Eowyn smiled proudly. “At Helm’s Deep. She told me so afterward.”

Aragorn would have been embarrassed at his own prior foolishness if he weren’t so impressed with the young lady’s cleverness and bravery.

“She’s much like you, my Lady.” He said to Eowyn after awhile of silence. “I had no idea that she was not a young lad.”

The White Lady chuckled and gently caressed her belly as she watched Haleth finally manage to knock Boromir to the ground. 

“You should tell her that.” She advised the king. “I’m sure she’d be quite pleased to hear it.”

“I shall.” Aragorn nodded, applauding to the young woman’s victory over his husband.

He found her later, guarding the door to Eowyn and Faramir’s chambers within the tower as the couple slept peacefully behind it.

Her hand went straight to the hilt of her sword when she heard the King’s footsteps, but upon recognizing Aragorn’s face, she quickly bowed respectfully. 

“Your grace.” She greeted him. “I’m terribly sorry. My Lord and Lady have retired to bed a bit early.”

Aragorn smiled kindly back at her. “No matter.” He assured the young captain, looking into her eyes and remembering those of the worried young child he’d met years before.

They were the same eyes. Her hair had grown longer, and the color of it deepened to a darker shade of red, but the eyes hadn’t changed.

“I came to speak with you, my dear.” He said to the armor clad woman, who seemed stunned at this proclamation.

“To me?” She inquired, looking the king up and down as if he’d gone mad.

“Aye.” Aragorn chuckled. “It’s been a long time since last we met, Haleth, son of Háma.”

Understanding began to creep into those brave soldier’s eyes, and Haleth gave him a small smile.

“All these years,” She nearly laughed. “And you’ve finally found me out, my King.”

“I do apologize, my lady.” Aragorn offered. “I took you for a lad on the eve of the battle.”

Haleth did snigger a bit at that. “Well, that was my intention.” She admitted. “Most of the other men were convinced as well.”

“You did have quite a talent for trickery, didn’t you?” Aragorn nodded. 

“Aye.” Haleth answered quietly. “Though not any longer. No man would mistake me for another with a breastplate so abnormally rounded.”

They shared another laugh and Aragorn felt a slight weight lifted from his shoulders so heavily burdened.

He had thought about that poor child so many times after the battle had ended.

Had he lived? Where had he gone if he had? Did he have any other family to look after him? To heal his wounds and nurse him back to health? Or would he die alone without his father to protect him?

“I’m very happy to see you alive, my dear.” The King told the young woman before him. 

“Alive and well, My King.” She replied with a gentle smile. “Because of you, and what you did for our people.”

Aragorn’s eyes began to water and he extended his hand, which Haleth took into her own.

“Théoden King would be relieved to see such a brave and loyal soldier keeping watch over his niece.” He told her. “And your father, he would be proud of you.”

Haleth held his gaze for a few moments more, and Aragorn could see a twinge of pain behind her warrior’s eyes. An old wound never healed, yet worsened by time.

“Thank you, your grace.” She finally nodded to him, letting go of his hand. 

“Of course, my lady.” Aragorn nodded, stepping back to take his leave. “Take care of yourself, and of them...I do hope to see more of you at court.”

Haleth only smiled again at him sweetly. “I go where my Lady goes.” She assured Aragorn. “Until my dying breath.”

Théoden King would truly have no other protecting his sister’s daughter.

Aragorn could not have been more certain of that.


End file.
